


A Prince's Slave

by Nekokinzy



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Violence, Yaoi, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokinzy/pseuds/Nekokinzy
Summary: Ummm... Well unfortunately I haven't been able to write descriptions lately. Sorry! Maybe I'll be able to once I have more to the story! But anyways, this is a Vegeta x Goku story. It will contain yaoi, rape, mpreg, violence and mature language. If any of these are triggers to you, then this story isn't for you.





	1. Chapter One

~~Goku's POV~~

I whimpered quietly while sitting in a dark cell. So many things have happened in such a short amount of time. I was taken away from my father and brother in the middle of the night. I don't know what happened to them. All I remember is hearing yelling and fighting before everything went quiet. I don't know if my family is still alive or not. I really hope they are though...I want them to save me...  
I hugged my arms tightly to my chest and coughed a bit. I didn't get to see where I had been taken because the people who grabbed me blindfolded me the first chance they got. It was removed once I was thrown into this dark and scary place and I've been alone ever since.  
Two days before I had gotten taken, I remembered my father telling me that I was going to have to be careful because I was different...I was special... The reason? I was born with golden hair and blue eyes. Even my tail is the same color as my hair. My father told me that I was rare and that anyone would try to get their hands on me...and sure enough...he was right.  
A loud crash was suddenly echoing through the hallways. The crash was so loud, it caused me to jump badly. I could tell someone was making their way toward me. Biting my lip, I scooted back into a corner and hugged myself even tighter. I heard a door open and a light was suddenly flicked on. I had to shield my eyes from the brightness because I had been in the dark for what seemed like forever.  
"This is him, sire. The child we were telling you about." A masculine voice said.  
"Ah, you're right. He is a rare Saiyan. He'll be perfect for my son. Fantastic job, Nappa." Another voice said with a slight chuckle. I had a million questions racing through my mind. Why was I brought here? What was going to happen to me? What did he mean when he said 'perfect for his son'? The questions just kept racing through my mind. I was so out of it that I didn't even hear footsteps come toward me. What earned my attention was when someone cleared their throat and spoke.  
"Stand up, kid." The voice was harsh and demanding. It was also completely terrifying. When I didn't do what I was told, I was suddenly kicked right in the side. The kick was hard enough to make me move a couple of feet. I yelped softly as I hit the cold ground again and the voice was suddenly yelling. "I said get up you third class piece of trash!"  
The second time, I did as I was told. I pushed myself to my feet, doing my best not to show any sign of pain but it was hard thanks to being kicked. Once I was standing, the man who kicked me started circling around me, almost as if he were examining me. After two or three circles, he stopped directly in front of me.  
"State your name and age, child." He said sternly. "And look up at me when you do so."  
I took a small breath and slowly looked up at the man standing in front of me. He had dark spiky hair that stood straight up, almost like a flame, cold eyes that where glaring down at me, and a beard that was the same shade of his hair. His mouth was set in a frown and his arms were crossed over his chest, almost impatiently.  
"M-my name is...Kakarot...and I'm six years old..." I said softly. I watched him nod slowly before he stepped back a bit.  
"You're going to be my oldest son's new slave. You will do as you’re told and if you disobey him, he will punish you and let me tell you this. His punishments are severe. He'll show you no mercy and if needed, I will have you punished as well so make sure you don't piss him off. Got it, runt?" He sneered and I just nodded quickly, not wanting to cause any problems.  
The male was suddenly tapped on by another male. He glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes Nappa? What is it?" He asked.  
The one called Nappa cleared his throat and bowed slightly. "Your highness. We've also discovered something else about this boy."  
"And what is that?" The other male asked curiously.  
"When he becomes of age, he'll be able to carry children. The last one who was able to carry was shockingly enough, this boy's father." Nappa said with a slight smirk.  
A smirk suddenly grew on the other male's face as well. "That is very interesting indeed. Thank you Nappa. We'll just have to see what happens when this boy hits his first heat. Until then, I want you to take him to Vegeta. My son has been expecting a new slave for a while now and I'm sure this one will do nicely. Also. Make sure you put chains on him."  
Nappa bowed a bit before the other male took his leave, leaving me alone with the scary looking bald man. Nappa suddenly turned toward me and knelt down to my level. He already had some chains in his hand.  
"Alright kid. This is how it's going to be from now on. You'll wear whatever the young prince tells you to wear. You'll do everything he tells you as well. No questions asked." He said as he attached chains to my wrists and to my neck. They were a bit heavy but at least the one around my neck wasn't super tight. Nappa stood himself back up slowly and started walked out of the room. I had to follow quickly, otherwise I'd be choked.  
We walked down the hallway in silence. I was afraid to ask him any questions even though I really wanted some of them answered. I didn't want to get beaten though. I decided that it would be best if my mouth just stayed shut until I was told otherwise.  
Eventually we came to a stop in front of a set of white doors with brass handles on them. Nappa knocked on the door three times before a voice told him to come inside. He reached out and opened the door before jerking me into the room. I coughed slightly and stumbled into the room after him.  
"Prince Vegeta. I have brought you your new slave." Nappa said as he bowed his head once again.  
I slowly looked up and couldn't help but stare at the one Nappa called Prince Vegeta. He was the spitting image of the man I had just seen before being bought here. He looked over at me and got a dark smirk on his face.  
"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

And now, the story is going to begin! I hope you'll enjoy it very much!


	3. Chapter Two

~~Goku’s POV Cont. ~~  
I bit my lip slightly as Vegeta made his way over to me. I quickly looked at the ground and heard the prince chuckle softly. I could tell he was circling me the same way the other man had done and to be honest, it was making me uncomfortable. After a few circles, he stopped in front of me and suddenly grasped my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes.   
“What’s your name, third class?” He asked with a simple smirk.   
“M-my name is Kakarot…” I said softly. Vegeta slowly released my chin and smirked even more.   
“And how old are you, Kakarot? You seem like you’re really young.” He said while placing a finger on his chin.   
“I…I’m six years old…” I replied in the same tone.   
“Ah, you are a young child. You’ll make a very nice slave for me and you’re very unique. That’s what a prince like me deserves.” Vegeta paused and looked over at Nappa. “Leave us for now, Nappa. I’ll call you if I need anything else.”   
Nappa nodded slowly and bowed on last time before handing the chains over to Vegeta and exiting the room. Once the door was closed Vegeta used the chains to pull me toward his bed. I watched as he sat down before he placed a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to sit on the floor.   
“Alright Kakarot, I’m assuming both my father and Nappa told you what the drill was with me. I realize you’re only a child but I am too. I may as well tell you a little bit about myself and how things will be since you’re now my slave. Maybe this will help you stay out of trouble. Are you ready to listen?” Vegeta asked while he crossed his legs, holding my chains in a gloved hand.  
“Y-yes…I’m ready to listen…” I replied.   
“Very good now listen to me. You already know my name. I’m nine years old and I’m next in line for my father’s throne. You’ll be the one to wake me up every morning at eight. You’ll be coming with me to all my private classes. You can even listen in and take some notes if you want too. You’ll need to be smart if you want to stay on my good side. You’ll also start training with me. Looking at you now, you’re really scrawny so you won’t be able to defend yourself until you get some muscle built on you. Now, I’ll tell you about some of the things I like but before I do, are there any questions?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.   
“Um...no sir…” I kept my reply simple and watched as Vegeta nodded slowly.   
“Very well then. Some of the things I enjoy are taking long walks in the garden, swimming, reading, fighting, playing video games and that’s about it. I’ve also got a little brother who’s almost two. There isn’t very much to tell. Now I’m about curious about you, Kakarot. You’ll tell me whatever you can about yourself. This will be the one moment you have to speak freely so make it count.”   
I took a small breath and nodded a bit before I got myself comfortable on the floor, pushing some of my bangs from my face. “Well…there isn’t a lot to tell about me either… I just have my dad and my big brother. My mom died after I was born because of complications…or something like that. I um…I like to draw. I don’t really know how to swim or fight yet and I have a hard time reading…but I like to play video games too. I play with my brother all the time…but that’s really all…”  
Once I finished talking, Vegeta nodded slowly. I was rather surprised that he listened to me talk and that he let me get it all out. I glanced up at Vegeta and waited for him to say something but I didn’t dare speak again without him telling me I could.   
“Alright, I think I got everything now. Before we continue, do you have any questions for me?” Vegeta asked.  
“Actually…I do have one question… What exactly should I call you now…?” I asked softly, feeling like that would be an important thing to know.   
“Ah, that’s an excellent question. You may call me master, your highness or just Vegeta. I’d prefer the first two over the last one.” He replied with a smirk. I nodded slowly and looked at the ground. I heard Vegeta chuckle softly but I didn’t look up at him. I was afraid to make any kind of eye contact with this guy. I didn’t know what would happen if I even look at him the wrong way.   
“Here. Get up, Kakarot.” Vegeta said as he got up off his bed. I got up quickly and kept my eyes on the ground. “I’m going to get you some different clothes to put on. You look fairly cold. Don’t expect me to be this nice all the time but right now I’d rather you not get sick on me this early on. I haven’t even gotten to test you out yet.”   
I blushed slightly and followed Vegeta over to his closet. I didn’t know what he meant by ‘test me out yet,’ but I didn’t think I wanted to know quite yet. I just wanted to get out of these clothes because I was pretty cold in the clothes I was wearing, plus I didn’t even have shoes on.   
“Now, my clothes might be a little big on you but they’ll be better than what you’re wearing right now.” Vegeta said as he opened his closet door. The inside of the closet was huge. It was big enough that I could hide in it and they’d probably never find me.   
I waited patiently while Vegeta dug around in his closet for some clothes that he didn’t wear very much anymore. Within minutes, he came back to me with a pair of black spandex pants and a black top. “Here put these on. They’ll be a little loose on you but you’ll grow into them.”   
I nodded slowly and looked around the room, feeling a little uncomfortable that Vegeta was still going to be here with me while I changed. I looked over at him once again before looking down at the cuffs around my wrist.   
“What’s wrong, Kakarot?” Vegeta asked with a raised brow.   
“Um…is there any way I could get these taken off while I change my shirt? I swear I won’t run. I just…think I’ll have a problem taking this stuff off and replacing the shirt…” I said softly, hoping that I didn’t cross a line asking this from him. Vegeta blinked a bit before slowly nodding.   
“Alright, I’ll take them off so you can get changed but then they’re going right back on once you’re done. Got it?’ Vegeta asked while slowly removing the cuffs from my wrists and neck.   
“Y-yes I understand completely…” I said softly. Once all the chains were removed, I quickly backed up to get some space so I could get changed. I had a feeling I wasn’t going to get any privacy while I changed, so I just turned my back from Vegeta and quickly removed my old clothes before replacing them with the ones Vegeta had given me.   
“Are you good now?” Vegeta asked before he moved in front of me. I blushed darkly and nodded a bit. He grinned softly before quickly placing the chains back on my wrists and neck. “Now come with me. I want to show you a few things.”   
Before I could even ask him what we were doing, he pulled me out of the room and took off down the hallway.


	4. Chapter Three

~~Goku’s POV Cont. ~~  
Vegeta continued to pull me down the hallway by my chains. I kept up as best as I could but I was still stumbling around to stay standing. I was curious to where we were going, but I didn’t bother to ask because I didn’t want to make him mad or anything.  
Eventually, we came to a stop in front of a set of doors. I glanced over at Vegeta, giving him a confused look. He looked back at me and grinned a bit before he pushed the doors open with one of his hands. When they flung open, I was able to see the outside. I looked over at Vegeta again and he just laughed.   
“You look really confused Kakarot.” He said while starting to walk through the doors. He had to stop after a couple minutes because he noticed that I wasn’t following him. He glanced over his shoulder. “What’s the matter? Do you not want to go outside?” He asked.   
“It…it’s not that…” I said softly.  
“Then what is it? If you want to know where we’re going then you’re just going to have to wait because it’s a surprise, now come on.” He said as he gave my chains a gentle tug. I didn’t hesitate after that. I quickly started following him to avoid any more tugs on the chains. I hated being led around on these things but I knew there was no way I was going to be able to get them off.   
On the other side of the doors was a beautiful garden with hedges so high, you’d have to fly if you ever wanted to see over them. Coming from the hedges were several bright red roses that had an aroma so powerful, you’d be able to smell them from a mile away. I looked around in awe as I followed Vegeta closely, my eyes wide with wonder. It was almost as if we were in some magical forest that no one would be able to find us in.   
“So pretty…” I said softly.  
“What was that, Kakarot?” Vegeta suddenly asked.   
“Oh um…I was just saying that the roses are really pretty…” I replied quietly, hoping that I wouldn’t be struck for speaking without being spoken too. “They smell really good too…”   
“You like roses, don’t you?” Vegeta asked as he slowly came to a stop in what seemed to be the middle of the garden. I nodded slowly and continued to look around. I would have loved to bury my nose into one of the delicate flowers but I didn’t want to get to far away from Vegeta. I feared that if I did, he’d think I was trying to escape or something.   
“They were…my mother’s favorite flower…” I spoke quietly before I slowly looked at the ground, trying like crazy to keep from crying. I didn’t want to look weak, especially not in front of him.   
“Come here.” He suddenly said. I walked over to him, keeping my eyes on the ground. I wasn’t sure what he wanted but I didn’t really want to look up and find out. Before I knew it, something red was right in front of my face. The smell instantly entered my nose, causing me to start purring quietly. It took me a minute to realize that it was one of the roses from the hedges.   
“What…?” I asked, looking up quickly to find Vegeta staring down at me, holding the rose directly where I had been looking.   
“You wanted to smell one didn’t you? Well here. Hold on to this one and follow me again. We’re almost to the place I want to show you.” He said as he pushed the rose into my hand, making sure to watch the thorns. I grasped it carefully and continued to follow Vegeta. He had led me down a path that I had missed or something. It wasn’t very big or very noticeable, almost as if it were purposely hidden away. My curiosity grew as the two of us walked but I didn’t bother to ask any questions yet.   
We soon came to a clearing but before we walked through it, Vegeta stopped and quickly turned toward me, having a serious look on his face.   
“Never tell anyone about what I’m getting ready to show you. If I ever disappear, this place is where I’ll be and no one is to know about it. If you tell anyone, I’ll beat you within an inch of your life. Do you understand me?” He asked in a stern tone. I nodded quickly and Vegeta turned away. We walked through the clearing and on the other side was a breathtaking sight.   
There was a hidden meadow with a small pond and several trees that wouldn’t have been able to be seen through from the palace. If anyone had seen them, they wouldn’t have thought anything of it because the leaves matched the hedges perfectly. I slowly looked around, taking in everything. Growing from the grass were several variations of wild flowers, there were small animals like bunnies and butterflies, even a couple of foxes could be seen playing in the grass. I smiled happily and instantly felt relaxed because the atmosphere was completely calming. I suddenly turned my gaze toward Vegeta, giving him a questioning look.  
“What is this place?” I asked softly.   
“This place is actually a hidden entrance to the Forbidden Forest. It’s the only part of the forest that is actually this beautiful. If my father or anyone else found it, they’d probably destroy it, especially because I like this place. My father will think that it turned me soft or something because a Prince isn’t supposed to be into things like this but…I just find it really relaxing. It’s the only place I can come to be myself. There’s a reason the entrance from the garden is hidden too.” Vegeta sighed quietly before he started to stare me down. I gulped a bit and took a small step back.   
“W-what is it…?” I asked, sounding slightly terrified.   
“Like I said before we walked through that clearing. Don’t ever tell anyone about this place. They’ll destroy it and then I’ll punish you severely. If you ever come searching for me, I’ll be here if I’m nowhere in the palace. You have to be absolutely sure that no one sees you go through that pathway before you come here. Do you understand me?” Vegeta growled. He was clearly serious about this place and I didn’t want to ruin it for him.   
“I promise I won’t tell anyone about this place. I can see how much it means to you and I don’t want it to be destroyed. I’ll be careful and I’ll keep my mouth shut.” I replied, giving him a tiny smile. He chuckled softly and nodded a bit.   
“Fine then. I’ve trusted you with this place. Don’t make me regret doing so.” He said and I just nodded again. I didn’t care what happened to me. I made the promise to keep this place a secret between me and Vegeta and I intended to keep that promise.   
“Let’s get back now. It’s almost time for dinner.” Vegeta suddenly said before he quickly pulled me back down the secret path. Within minutes we were back in the center of the garden. The two of us looked around slowly until we were completely sure that no one was around, and then we headed back inside the palace together.


	5. Chapter Four

~~Goku’s POV Cont. ~~  
“I have to sit on the floor…?” I asked softly as Vegeta pointed to a spot next to the chair where he was going to be sitting.   
“Yes, you have to sit on the floor Kakarot. Slaves aren’t allowed to sit at the table. If you be good, I’ll slip you some of the good food that I’ll be having. If you aren’t good, then all you’ll be getting is bread and water.” Vegeta replied as he sat himself in his chair. I pouted a bit before settling down on the floor beside him. I hated this even more now. I didn’t care how nice Vegeta was being to me, I hated being his slave.   
As waiters served food on the main table, a different type of waiter walked over to me and sat a plate down in front of me. All it had was bread, just like Vegeta said. I sighed quietly and watched as the same waiter sat a glass of water down beside me too. He motioned for me to be careful with it before he scampered away. I’m assuming he just told me to be careful so that I wouldn’t spill the water on the floor or something.   
The smell of the food from the table was killing me. I could smell a lot of different meats and fruits, things that I was really craving as I munched on my bread. I was surprised that the bread was actually soft and not stale like I expected.   
As dinner progressed, I had finished with my small meal and as half way done with my water. I listened to everyone at the table talk about things like fighting and some person named Frieza. My curiosity grew from the mention of the name but I didn’t dare ask any questions, especially not with Vegeta’s father in the room. I knew I had to be extra careful around him because he’d probably beat me and then he’d probably let his son beat me as well.   
“So Vegeta, how’s your new slave working out for you? Is he doing alright or do you want a different one?” Someone asked.   
“No father. He’s perfectly fine and I don’t want another one. I intend to keep him for as long as possible.” Vegeta replied. He sounded somewhat annoyed from the questions the other man was asking.   
“Now son, that boy is a special child. Not only does he have the blonde hair and the blue eyes but he will be able to carry children as well once he becomes of age. I’m sure you already know who the last male Saiyan was who could do something like that, right?” The King asked. I slowly glanced up from where I was sitting and focused on the king’s face. He had a slight grin and was resting his chin on his hand. I heard Vegeta scoff before he started speaking again.  
“Of course I know who it was. The man is still alive to this very day but he doesn’t come around here anymore. His name is Bardock.” Vegeta replied, not seeing how this was of any importance.   
“That’s right. Bardock. He carried his first child but then decided to go with a woman in order to have his second child. Unfortunately, the woman passed away after the child was born…” The king was suddenly cut off by Vegeta.  
“Why the hell are you telling me all this? I already know she died and I already know that Bardock is capable of carrying kids. Now you’re telling me that this little piece of trash is able to do so as well? What the hell are you trying to tell me?” Vegeta snarled.   
“Vegeta. That boy is Bardock’s youngest son. That’s why he’ll be able to carry children when he becomes of age. Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise me if there were more male Saiyans that could carry kids but Bardock was a close friend and that’s the only reason I know he’s capable of doing it. We took the boy for certain reasons. Reasons that you won’t understand of course but what I’m try to tell you is that even though this boy is your slave, you must protect him. If word gets out that we have him, people will try to take him and use him for nothing but breeding. They’ll breed him until the day he dies. Do you understand me?” The king’s tone was suddenly really serious and I could feel the tension in the room. I was still hurt from when Vegeta called me a piece of trash but that was the least of my worries. I was more focused on everything the king had just told his son. I heard Vegeta sigh softly, which caused me to look over at him.   
“Very well father. I do see what you’re saying. Now I do wonder…if Bardock is able to do this and if Kakarot is able to do this then wouldn’t the older son be able to do it as well? So aren’t they kind of in danger?” Vegeta asked.   
“Yes they are but they were taken to a different location. As far as the answer to if Raditz can carry kids or not, I don’t know. The only reason we know with Kakarot is because Nappa ran tests on him right when he got here. I know it was wrong of me to kidnap Bardock’s youngest son but I didn’t have a choice. They had to be separated to throw off anyone who may be hunting them down. When the time comes, I do plan to reunite them all but it will be a very long time before any of that can happen. Until then, you must continue to treat this boy like he’s just a normal slave and nothing more. It’s just to protect him even if the consequences are severe. You understand, right?” The king asked and Vegeta slowly nodded before he stood up from his chair.   
“I’m taking him back to my room now. Do not disturb us for a while but also send a basket of fruit to my room. I’ll eat it later on.” Vegeta sighed softly and looked down at me, motioning for me to stand up. I did so quickly, making sure to watch the cup of water that was still on the floor. Before the king could say anything else, the two of us made our way back to Vegeta’s room.   
Once we arrived at the room, Vegeta rushed me inside and closed the door behind us. I could tell he was freaking out really badly so I decided not to say anything until he was able to calm down. Although, instead of calming down Vegeta suddenly turned toward me. I could hear him growling softly so I stepped back as much as I could. Vegeta only growled more before he suddenly lunged at me, his fist colliding with my face. I felt like I was being hit with a ton of bricks due to the impact of Vegeta’s punch. I yelped loudly and fell to the ground, my face stinging with pain.   
“H-hey…! W-what are you doing!?” I shrieked, only to receive another punch in the face. I cried out loudly as Vegeta continued to throw punches at me, hitting me where ever he could. I just cried even more and curled up into a tight ball, trying to protect myself as much as I could.   
Vegeta continued to throw punches nonstop. I could feel myself getting really close to blacking out due to being hit in the head so many times. With one final blow, my vision grew really fuzzy before I slowly drifted into darkness, not knowing what would come whenever I woke back up again.


	6. Chapter Five

~~Goku’s POV Cont. ~~  
I groaned softly as I slowly woke up after what seemed like hours. I held my head as I slowly sat myself up, gasping softly when pain shot through the rest of my body. Whimpering softly, I slowly looked around the room while trying to remember what happened the last time I was conscious. I remembered getting punched in the face but that was about it.   
My eyes suddenly fell on Vegeta, who was sitting on his bed with his head resting on his knees. I tilted my head curiously, trying my best to ignore the pain before I slowly made my way over to the bed. When Vegeta noticed I was moving over to him, he quickly moved further away from me.   
“H-hey…what happened to me…?” I asked softly.   
“Just stay away from me for now, Kakarot. I’m very unstable right now and besides…it’s my fault this happened… just go lay down on the couch over there. I fixed it up so you won’t have to sleep on the floor.” He replied softly before burying his face in his hands. I blinked in confusion before deciding to crawl up on to bed.   
“W-why did you do it…? Is it because I’m different…?” I asked softly, nearly in tears as I asked.   
“No Kakarot…I just freaked out and lost control. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you…it just happened and I’m really ashamed of it. You didn’t even do anything wrong. I shouldn’t have done it. I need to take you to the med bay though. You probably have a lot of broken bones so you need to be put in a healing tank.” Vegeta suddenly got up off the bed and scooped me up in his arms before I could even protest.   
“W-wait! You don’t have to carry me. I…I can walk…” I said softly while trying to get out of his hold but he tightened his hold on me and quickly walked out of the room.   
“No. I do have to carry you. I think I broke one of your legs in the process of beating you so you can’t walk until you’re healed.” Vegeta replied. I sighed quietly and decided to just keep my mouth shut after he said that. It was clear that he wasn’t going to put me down until I was taken care of in the med bay.   
Within minutes, we were in the med bay and I was being sat down on one of the medical tables. Vegeta quickly called for a doctor before settling beside me in one of the chairs. I felt myself growing really nervous but I did my best to ignore it. I was hoping that there wouldn’t be any needles. Those were one thing I couldn’t stand.   
Soon the doctor came over with a clip board in his hand. He looked up at the two of us with a concerned expression on his face. He seemed to be confused but he eventually shrugged and turned toward Vegeta.   
“My prince. What seems to be the matter? Why is your slave on the bed?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“I messed up and beat him up for no reason so he needs the medical treatment this time around. I lost it after my father told me several things about him and now I just want him fixed up so he isn’t hurting anymore. Please Braiden.” Vegeta replied before he hung his head in shame. Braiden blinked in confusion but nodded slowly, showing that he understood.   
“Very well my prince. I’ll take care of him for you.” Braiden replied before turning toward me. “Start by telling me your name and tell me where you’re hurting the most.”   
“Well…my name is Kakarot…and I guess my head, side, and leg hurt the most… I think my leg is broken…or at least that’s what my prince thinks…and I might have a concussion…” I said softly while rubbing a tender spot on my head. Braiden wrote everything down before clicking his pen closed and nodding slowly.   
“Well I can’t really put you in a healing tank. You’re a little too young and I don’t have a working one right now. For the time being, I’ll just have to put some bandages on you for now and give you some pain medication until the tanks are up and running. You’ll just have to have your bandages changed every couple hours. You also won’t be able to walk around for a few days.” Braiden explained while he called for someone to bring him some bandages. I sighed quietly and looked at the ground. I felt even more nervous than before but I stayed strong and tried my best not to worry about it.   
“Hey, Kakarot…” Vegeta suddenly spoke. I looked over at him slowly and bit my lip, not wanting to answer him. When he saw I wasn’t going to reply, he just continued talking. “Listen. Since I caused this, I promise I’ll make it up to you and I’ll take care of you until you get better. Just don’t think I’ve gone soft or anything got it?”   
I nodded slowly and tried my best to stay still as Braiden came back and started wrapping up my head and side with some bandages. I winced slightly but stayed still and went back to looking down at the floor.   
“Alright Kakarot. I just have to patch up your leg and you’ll be good to go. I’ll also have to give you some pain killers and you’ll want to take those every three hours. Got it?” He asked as he started working on my leg. I nodded slightly, showing him that I understood.   
Once Braiden finished patching up my leg, he handed me a small bottle of pain killers and wrote a few more things down before setting the clipboard down. “Alright. You two are good to go. My prince, bring him back if anything else happens and I’ll happily help him.”  
“Thank you, Braiden. I promise I’ll bring him back if anything happens.” Vegeta smiled slightly before standing himself back up. He scooped me up in his arms before quickly running back to the bedroom.   
When we got back to the room, he closed the door and slowly walked over to the couch. He placed me down on it and gently placed a blanket over me. “Alright Kakarot. Let’s go ahead and give you one of these to start numbing the pain then I’ll give you some fruit so you can get some nutrition in you.”   
“Thank you…I really appreciate this Vegeta…” I said softly. Vegeta nodded slowly and gave me one of the pain killers along with some water. I took the pain killer and finally got comfortable on the small couch. I really hoped that something like this wouldn’t happen again. I don’t like being in pain and I especially hated being immobile. I wanted to heal as quickly as possible so that Vegeta wouldn’t have to take care of me. I’m supposed to be taking care of him and doing whatever he tells me to do but for now I was stuck on this couch with nothing to do but stay put and try to heal as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter Six

~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
It’s been about a week since I completely lost it and beat the hell out of Kakarot. In a way, I feel guilty about it but at the same time, I don’t. Everything my father had told me ended up getting to me and I became confused and really pissed off. I didn’t know why it pissed me off so badly, but it did and I ended up taking my anger out on him.   
I sighed softly while I sat on my bed. I was watching Kakarot work on his walking, something he had been doing since the day after I had hurt him. I was rather impressed by his determination, but he wasn’t going to be completely healed any time soon. I know I promised that I’d take care of him while he was healing, but I was slacking a bit in that promise. Kakarot seemed to understand though. I took care of him more when I knew everyone else was asleep. Any time I tried to help him during the day time, my pride always got in the way. I didn’t want the kingdom to think I had gone soft for a kid like him.   
“Hey Vegeta! I think I’m finally getting it!” Kakarot called out to me. Right when I looked up, he ended up falling back to the ground, which earned a chuckle out of me.  
“I think not Kakarot.” I said with a smirk. When he started pouting a bit, I only laughed more as I got off my bed and walked over to him.   
“I’m never going to walk right again!” He exclaimed while slamming his fists on the floor.   
“Calm down now. You’re already improving. It’s just going to take a while for you to heal up.” I said as I put him in a sitting position. He pouted even more and crossed his arms over his chest with is tail flicking at his side.   
“Not being able to move is driving me nuts, Geta…” He said softly. He had started calling me ‘Geta’ the day after I had hurt him. At first I was against the nickname and told him not to use it but when he kept using it, I told him only to use it when we were alone. He was able to agree to that at the very least.   
“Look, I’ll take you outside in a couple hours and help you walk around out there. Everyone should be asleep by then so no one will see us. How does that sound?” I asked.   
“Okay… Going outside does sound nice. I like the garden.” He replied with a little bit of a nod. I managed to smile a bit before I suddenly scooped him up in my arms and walked back over to my bed. I placed him on it carefully and sat down beside him.  
“How about I get us some food? You’re probably hungry and honestly, I’m actually pretty hungry too.” Once I said that, his blue eyes lit up with joy and his tail started wagging with happiness.   
“Yes! I could go for some food too! Can we get burgers or something? I want something greasy and salty!” Kakarot exclaimed and I just blinked in surprise. I had never seen him this happy about something before, but honestly; it made me kind of happy to see his excitement.   
“Alright, we’ll get some burgers and fries. Is there anything else you want?” I asked. He thought for a few minutes before looking over at me with big eyes.   
“Can we get ice cream too…? I want a chocolate shake…and I also want some onion rings…” He was cautious when he asked for the other two things but I just gave him a small smile before picking up the scouter and giving Nappa a call.   
“Hello?” Nappa asked though his own scouter.   
“Hey. I want you to go pick up a lot of burgers, fries, four large drinks, two large chocolate shakes and two orders of onion rings.” I said in a demanding tone.   
“What the hell!? Are you feeding an army or something, Vegeta?” Nappa asked in surprise and I just laughed.   
“No, I’m feeding myself and Kakarot. That’s all.” I replied in a simple tone.   
“For kids you two sure eat a lot. I can’t imagine how you’ll be when you get older…” Nappa said in an annoyed tone. He was the only one who knew that I was being so nice to Kakarot. Not even my father knew about it but then again, he was hardly ever around.   
“Just hurry up before I call you back wanting even more food!” I replied with a laugh. Kakarot giggled too and Nappa just sighed.   
“Fine, give me about ten minutes and I’ll be there with your food.” He said before getting off the line.   
Kakarot had started trusting Nappa a bit too. It all started when Nappa told him some stories about his father and his brother and now, almost every time Nappa came to my room, Kakarot wanted to know more about his family. I honestly couldn’t blame him and I secretly wished I could take him to see his family but I knew my father would have my head.   
Exactly ten minutes later, Nappa came into the room with all the food and drinks in his arms. Kakarot and I both just started laughing like crazy as he kicked the door closed and sat everything down without spilling it.   
“Here. Now don’t ask me for anything else for a couple days. This was a pain in the ass. You’re a pain in the ass Vegeta.” Nappa huffed a bit while crossing his arms.   
“Yeah sure. I’m a pain in the ass.” I rolled my eyes and started munching on one of the burgers while Kakarot started tearing into one of the orders of onion rings.   
Once we were finished with all the food, Kakarot and I fell back onto my bed and purred happily. Within minutes, Kakarot had fallen asleep but I was still wide awake. My mind was still racing with questions and I found myself growing really concerned for Kakarot. I didn’t know why but something in my gut was telling me to be on guard for a while. My best bet was to trust it just in case something bad happened. Sighing quietly, I rolled over and placed an arm around Kakarot. Right now, I wanted to protect him even though he’s supposed to be my slave. I felt like I had to protect him and I had made up my mind to do so, whatever the cost may be.


End file.
